Zootopia: Historias sin sentido
by 4G0TT3NM4N
Summary: No quiero obligarlos, son solo cuentos aburridos. Piensen como describirlos, lectores abatidos. Quieren historias de amor y de dolor, mas no de ilusión. Desean vengarse de su creador, soldados sin misión. Ya no corran, déjenme explicarles... que mi único deseo es narrarles. Un conjuntos de relatos cortos sin orden aparente, espero que les guste.
1. Capítulo 0: Ilusión

**Zootopia: Historias sin sentido**

* * *

 **Capítulo 0: Ilusión**

* * *

Resumen: El inicio de toda historia no requiere explicación, solo un poco de imaginación.

* * *

 _Una coneja regresaba de camino a casa._

 _Un zorro iba al trabajo._

 _Ella estaba cansada, agotada._

 _Nick río por lo bajo._

 **~o~o~o~**

 _Soñaba que le faltaban los brazos y las piernas._

 _Deseaba tener un camino el cual recorrer._

 _Quería dejar de tener pesadillas, no más mentiras._

 _Estaba ciego por el dolor del pasado, no la quería perder._

 **~o~o~o~**

 _Veía perros hambrientos siguiéndola, acechándola con ojos macabra._

 _Quería salvarla más no podía oírla, gritaba su nombre intentando convencerte._

 _Chillando de dolor corrían, no podían asesinarla, Judy indiferente los mataba._

 _Se arrastraba con pena y dolor, la había abandonado a su suerte._

 **~o~o~o~**

 _Un corazón latente._

 _Tres costillas rotas._

 _Dos ojos durmientes._

 _Cuatro ilusiones ópticas._

 **~o~o~o~**

 _Un bebé llorando en medio de la nada._

 _Una madre rogando al cielo._

 _Un hombre recostado bajo una almohada._

 _Lleno de moretones y cortes sin saberlo._

 **~o~o~o~**

 _Ella tenía miedo de la relación, el dolor de amar a quien a su lado dormía._

 _Un conejo blanco, ebrio y desnudo, inconsciente de lo que hacía._

 _Un amante indiscreto, llenando de sincero amor el corazón que moría._

 _La relación prohibida, sin reglas ni compromisos y a escondidas con pasión se la comía._

 **~o~o~o~**

 _Un embarazo no deseado y a la vez esperado._

 _Órdenes de aborto, órdenes de terminar lo que nunca debió de haber comenzado._

 _Él solo podía verla tras la ventana, desesperado._

 _"Maldito, ojalá nunca te hubiera amado, fui estúpida creer que estarías a mi lado."_

 **~o~o~o~**

 _Una bofetada._

 _Dos lágrimas saladas._

 _Tres golpes desesperados._

 _Cuatro disparos…_

 **~o~o~o~**

 _Se oyen gritos de dolor y pena, llantos de una mujer destrozada._

 _Dos cuerpos sangrantes, sin aliento, sin una última palabra._

 _Oficiales irrumpen en la habitación de papel, no lo podían creer._

 _Ella despertó poco después, por favor ya dejen de leer._

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, como les va? Bueno, quise hacer este prototipo de una historia irregular, no importa si no lo entienden porque en realidad no quería contar nada.**

 **Solo espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Corrupción

**Zootopia: Historias sin sentido**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Contiene necrofilia, abstenerse de ser susceptible a este tipo de contenido.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Corrupción**

* * *

Ambos estaban muertos, una más que el otro; sin embargo, eso no era motivo para desperdiciar una noche de pasión. No quería separarse de ella porque ya la había perdido una vez y no cometería ese error nuevamente; después de todo, la amaba con toda su alma y aunque eso lo convertía en un monstruo para la sociedad, no le importaba si volvía a ver su sonrisa y sentir sus delgados labios.

Ella había muerto por una daga incrustada en su espalda, murió en brazos de aquel que amaba a pesar de estar prohibido en aquella época, él un peligroso brujo y ella una noble doncella. Eran tan distintos, pertenecían a contrarias costumbres y a pesar de todo encontraron lo que muchos buscaban, un amor cruel y eterno.

Desapercibidos, como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado. No encontraron ni al ocultista ni al cadáver de la dama. Buscaron por todos lados, armados con fuego y hierro sagrado para matar al brujo, quien corrompía su mundo.

En medio de la nada, dentro de una choza abandonada por el árido clima se encontraban recostados sobre una cama. La tenía encima suyo, desnuda y su mirada mostraba anhelante lujuria, un deseo de compartir lo que el destino les había arrebatado. Su cuerpo frío y a la vez ardiente, su corazón eternamente dormido y a la vez latente, palpitante.

Agradeció con un beso tenerla a su lado, sobre él haciendo el acto más impuro y aberrante del mundo. Un ojo inyectado en color por la maldición, conservando únicamente un aro violeta.

Ojos verde fosforescentes penetraban sobre el pelaje de su novia, la mujer que lo amó a pesar de su origen y la única que confío en él. No podía llorar porque esos ojos no eran los suyos, no podía porque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Gemidos y golpes acompasados, rítmicos acompañados de besos y caricias. Maldito deseo que los consumía en una vorágine de lujuria. Maldito sea en amor que tanto admitían, que siempre prometían y desesperados compartían.

La inmortalidad tenía un precio, almas que sustituyeran el suyo a los ojos de la muerte, quien alguna vez fue su padre porque nunca debió nacer. Único en su tipo y profesión, el más grande y el más odiado, repudiado por la gente.

 _¿Quién lo entendía? – suspiró – solo ella era la respuesta_.

Recostada sobre él entre sábanas arruinadas frotaba su cuerpo contra el de su amado, su dedo dibujaba círculos en su pecho. No quería dejar de sentir el calor de su amado fundirse con el suyo, intentaba recordar lo que la muerte le hizo olvidar.

 _Extrañaba el calor de tu cuerpo – sonrió con amor – te extrañé, de verdad tuve miedo._

Él solo la abrazó con más fuerza, entendía perfectamente lo que decía.

 _Una vez más por favor – suplicó apenada – una vez más por los viejos tiempos, amor._

No podía negarse, era imposible decirle "no" a quien robó su corrupto corazón.

Con el tiempo su cuerpo se deterioraba, con el tasar de los años su pelaje se caía, sus órganos se pudrían y en una ocasión un ojo perdió. Por más ritos que intentase el resultado era el mismo, su amada doncella moría cual muñeca de trapo, trozo por trozo.

Debía aprovecharlo, las noches se volvieron más brutales. Ambos jadeaban y gemían mientras se besaban y acariciaban, los roces más fuertes y los golpes también. Nick podía ver fácilmente el órgano sexual de su amada rebotar frenéticamente, sus intestinos expuestos y parte de sus costillas visibles, sus músculos restantes mantenían todo en su lugar pero no era suficiente, la vorágine de pasión por seguir estando juntos los obligaba a continuar, los músculos se rompían y las venas se rasgaban, la sangre brotaba y los huesos se facturaban para dejar solo carne regándose por el suelo.

El zorro recogió la cabeza de la doncella y ésta sonriente con su único ojo lo miraba, no quería decir nada, solo observarla.

 _Gracias por todo – suspiró – gracias por regresarme a tu lado por última vez, te amo._

Y la cabeza se disolvió dejando un cráneo fracturándose en el suelo.

Yo también te amo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hola a todos. Cómo les va? Espero que bien porque me decidí a publicar esto, no es la primera vez que lo hago, bajo mi propio riesgo. Que les pareció? Criticas son bien recibidas.**

 **Amnesia TDD: Huau, me gustó tu forma de contestar. Tienes razón, lamentablemente no soy de las personas que tienen el tiempo suficiente, me tomo el tiempo suficiente para inspirarme, armar la historia y los diálogos e incluso los escenarios y demás. Pero como dije, no tengo ese tiempo que desearía y no estoy seguro de retomar viejas historias, tal vez ya no sería lo mismo, lo siento.**

 **Lessa Fightless Dragon : Gracias, aunque no es perfecto. Tiene muchos errores, la verdadera prosa tiene múltiples reglas y yo solo hice esto en un arranque de inspiración. Gracias por el detalle.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos.**


End file.
